1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to land vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a two-wheeled hand cart for transporting bales of hay.
2. Description of Related Art,i
On ranches and farms it is sometimes inconvenient, if not impossible, to bring livestock to a central place for feeding. In these instances, it becomes necessary to transport the feed to the livestock. Often, the transporting involves moving single bales of hay. For this and other reasons, an uncomplicated and efficient device for transporting single hay bales would be a welcome addition to the equipment inventory of the farmer or rancher.
There are numerous transporting devices known in the art that are adapted to load and transport bales of hay. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,706 (Schwien et al.), 4,573,846 (Willbanks et al.), 4,773,806 (Beaulieu), 5,639,198 (Pearce), and 5,769,587 (Gilfoil et al.) show devices for transporting bales of hay. However, unlike the present invention, the instant devices utilize complicated hydraulic mechanisms for manipulating the bales.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 145,505 (Beidelman, Jr.), 1,122,805 (Schertz), 4,549,743 (Shimon), and 5,474,312 (Starita) et al. disclose hand carts that may be used for transporting single bales of hay. The aforementioned patents however, do not disclose an uncomplicated device for impaling and lifting the single bales.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,368 (Berghoefer) shows a device for carrying animals.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose the instant invention as will be subsequently described and claimed.
The present invention is a cart adapted to pick up single bales of hay or straw for easy transport. The cart is fabricated from metal stock material attached, by welding or the like, to form a rigid frame including a handle, two wheels, and plural bale impaling prongs. Two fixed prongs are positioned at the front of the cart and a single swinging prong is suspended adjacent the handle.
The cart is designed with an unobstructed space formed between the wheels so that the cart may straddle a bale of hay or straw. Manipulation of the cart, as will be later explained, will allow a user to lift a bale of hay or straw for transport to a desired location.
In a second embodiment, a pair of removable wheels are provided for the top of the cart at the front end thereof. The addition of wheels will allow the cart to be utilized as a dolly, if desired. Also, the second embodiment employs a rack which may be removably positioned on the top of the cart. The rack is used to transport small implements such as rakes, shovels etc.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cart for transporting a bale of hay or straw.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cart which has structure to facilitate lifting a bale of hay or straw.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cart for transporting a bale of hay or straw, which cart may be utilized as a dolly.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.